Qualitative and quantitative microscopic investigations (study assays) of prepared specimens of the human body and of animals constitute an important and time-consuming part of research work, for example, within the field of medicine. For example, when wishing to make a close study of a liver there is first prepared a given number of thin specimens of the liver to be examined (these specimens being prepared with the aid of a microtome), whereafter the specimens are subjected to a qualitative and quantitative examination under a microscope. A picture of the general condition of the liver, changes in its state of disease, etc., can then be obtained by combining the results of the assays.
It is also known to obtain the assay result from a plurality of locations on the surface of a microscope specimen with the aid of electronic scanning techniques.
When applying known techniques it is still necessary in general to prepare a relatively large number of specimens (sections) from the subject to be examined, which is expensive, time-consuming and highly laborious. The object of the present invention is to simplify and, in many instances, even to refine the methodology of effecting such microscopic investigations, and at less cost.